I'm Not Perfect
by Not Perfect Only Human
Summary: Darren makes a decision that changes him forever. Will Steve get left behind or will he take the steps neccesary to be a part of his life again? Rated T for language and certain references. Slash. Reviews are welcome.
1. Might Tell You Tonight

**_"When you're quiet, but your eyes_**  
**_Are saying everything I need to know_**  
**_I want to burrow like a sparrow_**  
**_Dodging alley cats and whiskers_**  
**_Why do we talk in whispers?_**  
**_Is it painful hearing voices ring_**  
**_So early in the morning?_**

**_I've been waiting for the day_**  
**_When I can throw away these numbers_**  
**_That line my dresser drawers and cupboards_**  
**_Start me over_**  
**_Life seems so much slower_**  
**_With your toothbrush by the mirror_**  
**_Can I make it any clearer?_**

**_And I just might say it tonight_**  
**_I just might say it tonight_**  
**_I just might tell you tonight_**  
**_That I love you_**  
**_And you should stay all my life_**

**_They'll tell you that you'll maybe make it_**  
**_If you just cut your clothes and change your hair_**  
**_But I won't fuss and moan_**  
**_'bout what you wear_**  
**_I feel so much better_**  
**_When I read your dirty letters_**  
**_Just wear your sweaters in the winter_**  
**_'Cause I wonuldn't want you to get cold_**  
**_I hope that we're together when we're old_**  
**_I would have sold all my possessions_**  
**_Never took piano lessons_**  
**_But baby you're a grand_**  
**_And I will learn to play the good notes_**  
**_And tune you up the best I can_**

**_And I just might say it tonight_**  
**_I just might say it tonight_**  
**_I just might tell you tonight_**  
**_That I love you_**  
**_And you should stay all my life." _**

**_Might Tell You Tonight - Chapter 1 - I'm Not Perfect - A Darren Shan Sage/Cirque Du Freak FanFiction_**

* * *

_Darren's point of view_

"Steve!" I ran down the steps in front of the school to catch up with my best friend. You see, Steve and I had been best friends for as long as I can remember. It started with him beating up some kid who was trying to steal something from me. Everyone thought we were inseparable from that day on. When he turned around, a warm smile touched his lips. It seemed like I was the only one who got that smile of his. It just encouraged my next statement.

"Wanna hang out at my house today? You can stay over all weekend." I usually let him stay at my house over the weekends. He and his mother didn't get along. I never really tried to push him into explaining further than the fact that she was drunk. I simply tried to comfort him in the only way I knew how. Being there for him and letting him get away from his hell hole of a home.

"Sure!" He said. It was obvious how excited he was. Steve might have been an impassive badass towards most of the school, but he was a funny and usually sweet guy around me. It was almost comical how different he was in two different situations. I stopped by the corner, one direction leading to my house, the other, his.

"Come on over at 6? We'll have dinner ready then." I couldn't stop the soft smile that was tracing my lips. He nodded at my offer and then we both set out in the direction of our own home.

* * *

_Steve's point of view_

I walked in the front door of my house only to be greeted with the familiar scent of alcohol. It's sickening. I scrunch up my nose in disgust. What idiot did my mother bring home tonight? Maybe it was a Mark or a David. Perhaps it was a Nick. Who knows? I sure as hell didn't. Luckily, I get to go to Darren's house this weekend. This means I get to have an entire weekend free from my mom and her endless list of boy toys. It was almost like heaven was served to me on a platter. In no time, I was up the stairs, packing my bag, and back out front. Packing never really took long. Hopping on my bike, I started down the street to Darren's. Second right, first left, third house on the right. The directions were engraved into my mind.

I couldn't stop the smile on my lips as I found myself standing on the doorstep. Knocking, I waited in the silence that follow. It wasn't even a minute later that Darren h=opened the door and nearly yanked me inside. I'm not sure if it was just my imagination or not, but I could have sworn that Darren was getting more... Needy towards having me around. I'm not sure why though. Maybe he was just nervous about going to the Cirque Du Freak later in the week.

I put on my sweetest smile as I walked into the kitchen. I knew Darren's parents weren't too fond of me, but they were warming up to me. Each time I came to visit, they would act more and more like they could tolerate me. Perhaps they would actually like me one day. Only time would tell.

"Oh, Steve. It's great to see you, darling." Mrs. Shan said.

"You too, Mrs. Shan." I said in the friendliest tone I knew of.

"We're having steak for dinner." Darren said as he led me to the dining room. We all found a seat around the table. Annie was at one end, followed by Darren, me, Mrs. Shan on the other end, and then Mr. Shan opposite from me. We ate dinner at a reasonable pace, every now and then starting up a pointless bit of small talk. I actually preferred it this way though. It left me in the clear from having to say anything that could potently rip apart everything I've worked for to try and get Darren's parents to accept me. After all, there would be no way to break what happens tonight to them if it's not just me.

As we all finished up dinner, I thanked Mr. and Mrs. Shan for having me over and for the wonderful meal before trotting up the stairs with Darren. We got into his room and started doing what we always did whenever we were at his house. We read some comics, played some video games, ate junk food, read some more comics and played even more video games. It was as we were reading comics that I decided to do soemthing. Darren was sitting on his bed reading the latest vampire comic, completely oblivious to the world as I placed my comic on the desk on the opposite side of the room. I stayed deathly silent as I walked towards him and sat at the foot of the bed. "Hey, Darren?" My nerves started to get worked up. Darren looked over the top of his comic and simply quirked a brow as response.

I took this as my que. I didn't even give him a chance to react before I captured his soft, pink lips with my own.

* * *

_Darren's point of view_

My mind went blank as a soft, warm pair of lips captured mine. Wait. _Lips?_ There was only one other person in the room with me, but it coldn't be him... Could it? Suddenly, everythign fell into place. _Steve was kissing in my room._ It took me a moment to react. Shoving my hands into his shoulders, I shoved him off of me and put on what could have only been a shocked expression. "What the hell was _that_ Steve?" I practically yelled. Almost instantly, I regreted it. Almost. Steve had already found his way to lean against my bedroom door with a guily expression plastered across his face.

"I can honestly explain." He said in a guilt ridden tone.

"Explain away Steve. I'd sure as hell like to know why you just _kissed_ me." I replied in a snappy voice.

Steve rolled his eyes dispite his guilt before launching into an explaination. "Darren, I've always loved you. Yes, I know I act like a badass and everything including a chick magnet, but I really only want you. I know that's not something you want to hear, but I just had to say it and I knew that if I didn't kiss you the way I did, I probably wouldn't have ever gotten the chance..." His voice trailed off as he waited for me to respond.

I don't know what I was thinking, but I didn't hesitate to respond. " Just shut up and kiss me again."

* * *

**A/N: Ah, yes. I state again that I'm not comfortable with my writing style. I love my plots, I just don't love my writign. I will always dislike the way I write, but whatever. I would also like to apologize for typoes. I don't have a good spell check or anything like this on my dinosaur computer. . And I know this song doesn't really fit the chapter, btu I was looking for hours and couldn't find one I liked for it since I wrote it without basing it froma song though this whole thing is based off a song. Send me some love/thoughts/messages/reviews of the story. Let me hear your opinions and what not and it just may effect the plot line later on. We will see. Send Steve and Darren some love because you know you want to ;D And they'll die if you dont.**


	2. Find A Way

**_"Hold on, what's the rush, what's the rush we're not done are we_**  
**_Cause I don't need to change this atmosphere we've made if_**  
**_You can stay one more hour, can you stay one more hour_**

**_You know I'm gonna find a way to let you have your way with me_**  
**_You know I'm gonna find a time to catch your hand and make you stay_**

**_Hold on, I'll be here when it's all done you know_**  
**_Cause what's the point in chasing if I can't enjoy your face and_**  
**_We can't be wrong tonight, can we be wrong tonight_**

**_You know I'm gonna find a way to let you have your way with me_**  
**_You know I'm gonna find a time to catch your hand and make you stay_**  
**_I don't care what clothes you wear, it's time to love and I don't care_**  
**_You know I'm gonna find a way to let you have your way with me_**

**_And if I was running, you'd be the one who I would be running to_**  
**_And if I was crying, you would be lining the cloud that would pull me through_**  
**_And if I was scared, then I would be glad to tell you and walk away_**  
**_But I am not lying, I am just trying to find my way in to you_**

**_You know I'm gonna find a way to let you have your way with me_**  
**_You know I'm gonna find a time to catch your hand and make you stay_**  
**_I don't care what clothes you wear, it's time to love and I don't care_**  
**_You know I'm gonna find a way to let you have your way with me_**

**_If I was running_**  
**_If I was crying_**  
**_If I was scared_**  
**_You know I'm gonna find a way to let you have your way with me "_**

**_Find A Way - Chapter 2 - I'm Not Perfect - A Darren Shan Saga/Cirque Du Freak FanFiction. _**

* * *

_Darren's point of view._

I don't know what came over me, but it didn't feel wrong to be like this with Steve. In fact, it felt wonderful. What was I saying? That it felt great to be with a guy? Oh great. I'm falling in love with my best friend. Steve broke away for air and then wound up rolling to the side and laying flat on his back on the bed.

"Darren... What does this mean for us now?" He said as he glanced at me out of the corner of his eye.

"Um... I don't know." I replied honestly.

And I really didn't know. I mean, I had a girlfriend and I wasn't ready to admit to being gay or anything like that. That would just be abnormal. Wouldn't it? That's when I realized something. I had a girlfriend. I had completely forgotten about Rebecca.

"Crap." I muttered under my breath.

Steve caught my muttered word.

"What's wrong?"

"I have a girlfriend Steve. I completely forgot about her." I couldn't even bring myself to look at him as guilt flooded through me. A sharp exhale of irritation caught my attention as I felt the bed shift. Suddenly, Steve wasn't near me anymore. He had wandered over to the window and was sitting on the familiar sill.

"Steve.." My voice was barely a whisper.

"What Darren? We can't go behind Rebecca's back like this and I don't just want to be a last resort type of thing." His dark eyes shifted to meet mine and I couldn't help but lift my gaze to the ceiling. Anywhere but those eyes. I could tell he was shaking his head as he lifted the window and put one leg over. This grabbed my attention in an instant. I leaned up on one elbow as I watched as he moved out onto the tree just outside. It was then that I finally put a voice to my question.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm giving you time to figure out what you want or what you need." He stated matter-of-factly. He didn't even hesitate as he shut the window behind him and shimmied on down the old oak tree. I sighed in defeat as I watched him disappear from my line of vision. We weren't even together and I was already causing hell. Dropping onto my back, I stared at the ceiling and pondered my options. I could break up with Rebecca, say that I don't think we are working out. Then I could be with Steve. I could stay with Becca, and then I could loose Steve. I don't think the second option really was an option at all. Picking up my phone, I dialed her number and typed in the message that would tear us apart and leave me free to do what I pleased. I wasn't actually expecting her to reply.

'Whatever, Darren. I guess it was never love. Go be happy. I won't stop you. Bye.'

I shook my head and gently placed the phone on my bedside table. Tomorrow would be Saturday and I would save the whole day to make everything up. As the night dragged on, I fell into a dreamless sleep. Everything would be okay.

* * *

_Steve's point of view._

Rebecca. I never liked her. I probably never will. I just don't see how most of the school loves her. She's always running around in short skirts with nothing but gossip laying on her slimy lips. I rolled my eyes just thinking about her. Darren obviously saw something in her though and I guess that was what mattered. If he picked her over me, so be it. I would just have to wait until tomorrow to see what decision he came to.

My house came into view and a rolling sensation started up in my stomach. It always repulsed me to come home. This place was a complete hell hole. Honestly, the only reason I come back is because I would have no where to go. It's not like I can just move in with Darren or something. Not that he wouldn't like the idea. No, he wouldn't. He had her. I grumbled as I walked in the house and went straight to my room. I was thinking over everything that happened, but I couldn't come up with a conclusion of what was going on now. As I continued to ponder the ideas, I wound up passing out. It could wait until tomorrow.

* * *

Darren's point of view.

Steve and I had always agreed to meet at the park after a fight or if one of us had to go home before we could get a chance to hang out. It wasn't anything special, but I'm glad we agreed on it. Without it, we wouldn't be meeting up today most likely. I leaned against the oak in the dead center of the field as I waited for Steve. It was just before eleven am that he showed up and made his way towards me. Despite everything, I couldn't stop the instant smile that curved my lips.

"I've got good news." I blurted out before he ever reached me.

"Oh yeah? What is it?" He leaned against the tree as he stared at me expectantly.

"I broke up with Rebecca. I made my decision." For some reason, he looked completely caught off gaurd by this. Apparently, he wasn't expecting me to choose him. After all, we wee two guys. We were best friends. We were in love. I tried to stifle my laughter, but wound out just letting it all flow out of me as I took in his stunned expression. Eventually, it softened into a look of pure joy. I wasn't expecting him to lean forward and kiss me right then and there. Since I was still getting used to everything, I reacted without thinking. I pressed my hands against his chest and pushed the somewhat shorter boy away from me. A frown almost instantly painted his face.

"Steve. It's not that I don't love you, I'm just not used to this." I made a hand gesture around us to emphasis my point.

"You know I'm gonna find a way to let you have your way with me. You know I'm gonna find the time to catch your hand and make you stay." I smiled warmly at him. I would be sure to find a way for him to do what he wanted with me. For us to be in love without a care in the world. Time for us to be able to hold hands without fear or without pressure. I would find a way to make everything perfect. It was time to love and I didn't care.

He seemed satisfied with the answer and settled for a quick hug before we found ourselves playing soccer like always. This was possibly the start of a perfect relationship. That is, if only I had realized that the Cirque Du Freak would have changed my life for the worst.

* * *

**A/N: So I don't really like my writing style when it comes to writing in first person, but I have an odd time writing the same gender stories in third person. I may switch betweent he two so just bear with me. Please and thank you. Feel free to leave a review or send me a message. I'm always open for advice, suggestions, so on and so forth. Send Darren and Steve some love. ;D They just might die if you don't and we don't want that now, do we? No. We don't (:**


	3. A Change In Atmosphere

**The title of the chapter doesn't go with the song, but I couldn't find a song I was truly happy with to go with this chapter and as a title; However, this song SOMEWHAT explains the chapter. **

**"I remember when, I remember, I remember when I lost my mind  
There was something so pleasant about that place.  
Even your emotions had an echo  
In so much space**

**And when you're out there**  
**Without care,**  
**Yeah, I was out of touch**  
**But it wasn't because I didn't know enough**  
**I just knew too much**

**Does that make me crazy?**  
**Does that make me crazy?**  
**Does that make me crazy?**  
**Possibly**

**And I hope that you are having the time of your life**  
**But think twice, that's my only advice**

**Come on now, who do you, who do you, who do you, who do you think you are,**  
**Ha ha ha bless your soul**  
**You really think you're in control**

**Well, I think you're crazy**  
**I think you're crazy**  
**I think you're crazy**  
**Just like me**

**My heroes had the heart to lose their lives out on a limb**  
**And all I remember is thinking, I want to be like them**  
**Ever since I was little, ever since I was little it looked like fun**  
**And it's no coincidence I've come**  
**And I can die when I'm done**

**Maybe I'm crazy**  
**Maybe you're crazy**  
**Maybe we're crazy**  
**Probably**

**Uh, uh"**

_**A Change In The Atmosphere - Chapter 3 - I'm Not Perfect - A Darren Shan Saga/Cirque Du Freak Fan Fiction**_

* * *

_Darren's point of view._

_I probably lost my mind tonight. I'll probably never get it back. I know I lost my heart and my soul tonight. Those won't ever come back. _

Today was the day. Steve and I would be going to the Cirque Du Freak. I always wonder if things would have been different if we just would have stayed home. It's too late to change that though. Steve arrived at my house at around nine pm and knocked on my window from his perch on the tree. My parent's didn't know I was going to the Cirque. They would have thrown a fit. Probably would have died of a heart attack after screaming about how bad of an influence Steve was. Oh well. I never do anything wrong. Let this be a break. I let a sly smile spread across my lips as I waddled on over to the window and slid up the glass.

"Well hey there. Thought you weren't coming with the time you were taking." Steve chuckled.

"Oh just shut up and move over." I said as I scrambled onto the tree branch from my room.

I was careful to slid the window down after me. I wouldn't want anyone to target my house because of an open window. We made our way down the tree and not even a few minutes later, we were off on our bikes to the old theatre. The bike ride took about 15 minutes. It wasn't long and there weren't any hills that would have made it difficult. Over all, the ride was pleasant. Steve and I had been discussing Vampires and Spiders. Our two obsessions. I guess it was just in our veins or something. We paused for a brief moment at the entrance of the old, abandoned building. This place looked like it could collapse at any given moment. Windows were broken in, the walls had a few missing pieces here and there. It was honestly terrifying. But we had somewhere to be. Dropping our bikes off behind a dumpster, we made our way to the ticket stand. It was empty. That's weird. Shouldn't there be someone to get our tickets? It was no later that I thought those words that a little flap at the bottom flickered open to drop out a little cardboard not before disappearing. This place was getting more odd with each passing minute. Steve was the one to pick it up.

"Money." He said. "I think they want money."

No shit.

"Do you have the cash on you?" I questioned him as I leaned against the ledge of the ticket booth.

"Yes. What do you take me for? An idiot?" He faked a hurt expression as he pulled out the money.

We both continued to chuckle like idiots as we gave the money to whatever was beneath the counter. Minutes passed and nothing came out. Steve was starting to get frustrated. Without warning, he started smacking his palm on the miniature door that the note had come out of and the money had gone in.

"Hey. Come on! Give us our tickets!" He shouted at nothing.

It was just as he was about to rip the door off it's hinges that the tickets came 'floating out'. We stared at them at they fluttered to the ground. I shook my head once and came back to reality before picking up the two tickets. That was just odd. Handing one of the tickets to Steve, we walked in through the main entrance. We were stopped short by a sudden voice.

"Tickets?" It said.

We both gasped as it startled us. Turning to our left, we spotted someone who looked to be well over six feet tall! We were standing there gaping at his sheer size. We probably looked like idiots. His snatching the tickets from our grasp called us back to attention.

"Hello. I'm Mr. Tall. Owner of the Cirque Du Freak." He smiled at us and gave a short bow. "Are you boys 21?"

We said nothing.

"Say yes." He leaned forward a bit.

We didn't have to be told twice. "Yes." We said at the same time.

"Good, you don't have a tendency towards panic, sudden cardiac arrest, or crippling anxiety do you?"

Nothing.

"Say no!" He says in that whisper like voice of his.

"No."

"Nope."

"Well then welcome to the Cirque Do Freak. The shows about to begin." And with that, he waved us in with a sweep of his arm.

The show was outstanding. It had everything from a wolf man to someone who had two bellies. There was even a snake boy! The show was everything we hoped for, if not better. We thought everything was great as we were leaving. But then I decided to stay behind. There was something I wanted to check out. The spider, Madam Octa. She could perform with a whistle and it really did fascinate me. I think I was in love with her. Steve simply nodded, giving me a curious look, before he rode back to my place.

If only I hadn't stayed, taken that stupid spider, and gotten Steve bit. Maybe I wouldn't have gotten in to the mess I did.

* * *

A/N: Sorry it skipped around a lot. I never really planned on writing this chapter. I was going to skip to Darren being what he is, but then I figured I might as well put something in there. Also, I know that Steve was the one who wanted to stay behind at first. I just didn't feel like writing that out. It would conflict with the plot a bit. Which, I'm starting to forget a bit here and there... I only really remember the end, so there may be a giant time skip. Sorry if that does happen. Send some love, ideas, whatever to Steve, Darren and I. :D They'd die if you didn't. 3


	4. Secrets

**I am so sorry this didn't come out sooner. I had to finish up exams :c**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Darren Shan Sage/Cirque Du Freak, nor any of it's characters. It would have been three times as gore filled with more Steve/Darren if I did. :)**

* * *

_**Darren's point of view.**_

What have I done? I looked down at my now scarred finger tips. The once smooth flesh had been tainted, but as tainted as they may be, they were still my own. The mark that I had become a monster. I had taken Steve's obsession and made it into a reality. I molded it into something that could only cause pain and regret. The night had just rolled into our small little town. There wouldn't have to be an explanation until the morning.

Even then, there might be a chance I could procrastinate. I just didn't know how to tell him. It would shatter him. What would he think? What would he say? What if he felt betrayed and wished me dead? Would I do it? Would I die just to make him happy again? Until then, I should probably get home. Mom and Dad would have a heart attack if they realized their son wasn't home in the middle of the night.

I took one last look at the building behind me. The building that had change my life loomed over me like a predator over its prey. A shiver rolled down my spine as I turned and grabbed my bike. I probably didn't need it, but I couldn't just leave it sitting out by the theatre. That would be suspicious. Putting one leg over, I started on my way home. Tomorrow could make or break anything and everything I've ever worked for in life.

* * *

_**Steve's point of view.**_

I had no idea if Darren had come home or not last night. I knew that Mr. Crepsley was a Vampire. That much was obvious. Why Darren had stayed was less obvious. What if that stupid vampire killed him? What if some thing happened to him? I had lost a good amount of sleep from worry. It was amazing how much power the kid had over me.

I groanded as I looked at the clock. Even if I went to sleep now I'd only get 2 hours. Even then, I doubt I'd be able to stay asleep. Shaking my head, I got up and decided to get a shower. I tended to shower when I needed to think or wake up. It was a habit I got as a little kid. I turned the knobs until a thick stream of warm water was flooding the bath. Pulling up the metal thing on the faucet, I watched as the water started to drift from the shower head.

Stripping down from my clothes that I'd been wearing since yesterday, I stepped into the shower. Where could he be? Maybe he was home and I was just over reacting. Either way, I leaned forward with my forehead pressed against the smooth tiles and let the warmth of the water caress me.

If that boy was not in school tomorrow, I'd go looking for him. Simple. As. That.

* * *

My alarm clock blared as it reached ten minutes before I usually left for school. I didn't need to do much in the morning, so on an average day, I didn't see what the point in waking up earlier was. I wound up staying awake the entire night and my eyes stared lazily at the ceiling. Maybe I shouldn't go to school and just stay home. It would get me the sleep I should have gotten last night.

No, that would mean being left in the dark longer than necessary. A soft sigh rolled from my lips as I pushed myself up and got dressed for school. It was already two minutes before I had to leave by the time I was done.

Getting outside and into the morning light was just the first step to what I had a feeling would be a long day. I hopped on my bike and started toward the school with a determination settling deep within my bones. It killed me to not know what was going on, but I was sure as hell going to find out.

I had waited on the front steps of the school for thirty minutes before going inside, scanning each and every face that passed by me. He simply wasn't here. I furrowed my brow as I turned to my locker and practically slammed my backpack into the metal prison. I was sulking and leaning my forehead against the chilled surface of my locker door when a familiar voice breathed into my ear.

"Hey there. Miss me?" His voice was playful.

I turned around and smacked him upside the head. "What. The. Hell? Do you realize how-" I cut myself off before simply shaking my head and laughing. "Yes, Darren. I missed you."

He was wide eyed for a brief moment after I had smacked him, but he soon fell into my laughter. It was natural. It was as easy as breathing. We calmed down and stilled had a few minutes before class.

I usually skipped, but Darren was too much of a goody-goody for that. He was rarely even late. Curiosity brought me back to stare into those gorgeous eyes of his. "So, what happened anyways after I left? You didn't call me or come over like you said you would." Shit. I was sounding like a girl now.

I noticed that guilt crossed his eyes, but it was matched with an equal amount of panic. What on earth could he feel panicked and guilty about? It didn't add up together what-so-ever in my mind.

"Oh, sorry. I was just beyond tired and decided to head home. It was closer." He wouldn't meet my eyes. Just then the bell rang. He shuffled backwards and moved toward First Period like it was what his life depended on.

I watched him go and suspicion flooded my veins. What was he hiding? He didn't have anything worth hiding. Did he? I moved toward my first class of the day which just so happened to be with Darren.

The rest of the day passed the same: Catch his eye, receive a guilt look, watch him look away, and then avoidance. There was something wrong and I was going to figure out what it was.

* * *

Darren's parents had let me inside the house the moment I came over that evening after school. Darren had locked himself in his room the second he came home. Darren's parents had the idea that Steve would be able to talk to him since he was rejecting their attempts.

"Darren, open up. It's Steve. I have a present for you." I didn't really have a present, but I figured Darren wouldn't open if I just said it was Steve.

A soft rustle echoed behind the door. That was a good sign at least. It meant that I had been acknowledged. I was leaning against the frame of the door when Darren peered through a thin crack in the door that he had opened.

"Hey Steve. Come on in." Without too much other speech, he widened the door and ushered me inside, instantly shutting the door behind me once I got inside. None of the lights were on inside his room which gave it an eerie touch as I went to sit on Darren's bed. He was standing off in a ridged stance off by the door.

"You don't have a present, do you?" He sounded like he had know all along, but why not humor the idea?

"No, but I do need to know what's going on." I sounded more firm than I had expected. I honestly was starting to sound like a chick. This was starting to concern me.

Darren sighed and hesitantly came to sit beside me on the bed. He looked worried and ashamed. Nothing made sense. He wouldn't look at me for the longest time. The silence was starting to kill me.

"Darren.." My voice trailed off as he turned to look at me.

"Steve, when you left the Cirque Du Freak, I stayed because I wanted to see madam Octa. Mr. Crepsly, the vampire, caught me in the act and gave me one of two options. I could either die, or become his assistant." He said all of this in one breath. I could barely understand what he was saying.

When I did finally understand, my jaw literally dropped. He was that vampire's assistant? Though I head read about it before, this didn't fully register the full meaning to me in my mind. What in the name of all good things? I shook my head slightly and brought my eyes back to his with a furrow in my brow.

"Don't shit me Darren. Tell me what happened." My tone was sharper than I had intended.

Darren shifted uncomfortably. He leaned forward and placed a desperate kiss on me as if it was the last time he would ever see me. This unsettled me more than his previous words. It wasn't like he was dying or anything.

He shifted and got off the bed, moving to lean against the frame of the window where he proceeded to stare at the moon. He looked dreadful. Shame was the only thing he could manage to produce on his face. I eventually broke and slunk up to him, wrapping my arms around his waist.

"Darren, baby, what's wrong?" My tone was soft as I practically cooed the words. Turning my face, I gently pressed my cheek in between his shoulder blades and waited for the answer.

"Steve." He started, his voice barely above a whisper. "I'm a vampire."

_**What. The. Hell.**_

* * *

**I finally managed to get this out. :D That is all. 3**


End file.
